


8 Days Love

by mikachuuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuuu/pseuds/mikachuuu
Summary: Dating Heeseung is never boring, but Heeseung feels like he hasn't expressed his love for Sunghoon enough. So the younger is confused as to why he suddenly woke up with sudden affection from the elder.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	8 Days Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas special for y'all :) It's inspired by a post I saw on pinterest and immediately thought of heeseunghoon. I wrote this in like, three days so please excuse my mistakes :(
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you'll like this <3

For the last 2 years, Sunghoon only cried three times as far as he can remember. First is when he accidentally crashed his mother's car. She went nuts and scolded him but moments later, she hugged him while thanking all the gods that he's not hurt. Second is when he watched the movie 'Titanic' for the first time in his life. He remembered the feeling of happiness for the characters and melancholy when Jack died in the end. And last is when Heeseung finally said yes to be his boyfriend and live with him. It was a small, precious moment for him that he cried and Heeseung got worried because he didn't stop for an hour.

Now, 2 years later, they got their own apartment that they pay with their own income. They graduated college and applied for jobs that lay enough to support the both of them. Life has never been better.

Dating Heeseung is never boring. The older likes to have fun and explore. They've known more about each other in those two years than when they were still just friends. Heeseung showered him with love, the way the older man knows he deserves and Sunghoon tries his best to give it all back to him.

Sunghoon suddenly woke up, groaning when he felt the sunlight suddenly hit his face. When he opens his eyes slightly, he is welcomed by his boyfriend's smiling face as he puts on his necktie.

"Hoon-ah, wake up now. You're gonna be late", he said that in such a gentle voice that makes Sunghoon wanna fall asleep again. It sounded like a lullaby, you can't blame him.

He closed his eyes once again, saying to himself that he'll nap only for 10 minutes. When he did that, he felt Heeseung's body hover above him, then there's a hot breath hitting the side of his face.

"I'm gonna go to work now, I love you" Heeseung whispered right through his ear, kissing his nose before walking away. Now that the older man's gone, Sunghoon suddenly feels cold. He pulled the blankets up to engulf him completely, and let the sleep take over.

When he woke up later, he saw that it's already 9 o'clock in the morning and that he only has 30 more minutes to prepare to go to work. So he quickly sat up, patted his pillow and made his bed. He went to the bathroom to start washing up. But when he faced the mirror, there was a paper taped there.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why would Heeseung leave a note in the bathroom?. When he teared it away from the mirror, only then he saw clearly what the paper said.

\- My great mornings start with you! I hope this list makes you smile too :) -

Sunghoon smiled automatically when he saw that cute handwriting with an even cuter drawing. He continued reading.

1\. I love your soft hair that I get to run my fingers through.

2\. I love your eyes that shine like stars when you look at the things that you love. 

3\. I love your nose that I get to kiss every morning when I go to work.

4\. I love your lips that say lovely words and 'I love you's to me.

5\. I love your moles and freckles that decorate your face and your body. 

6\. I love your neck that I get to bury my face unto when I'm upset.

7\. I love your hands that comforts me and pats my back when I cry. I love how they fit perfectly with mine.

8\. I love your feet that bring you to me everytime we see.

9\. I love your imperfections as they only add up to your uniqueness and beauty.

10\. I love your heart that chose me when I know I don't deserve it. I love how pure and big it is towards the things that hold value to you.

\- These are the 10 things that I love about you. But honestly, this list can't fit all the things that made me fall for you. -

Sunghoon only cried three times for the past 2 years, but now, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, his eyes are getting teary. Dating Heeseung, he experienced various surprises, and this is one of them. He didn't expect to wake up one day, already late for work, to find a paper taped on their bathroom mirror.

He folded it carefully, afraid to even crumple it. He puts it in between the pages of his favorite book, reminding himself to read it over and over again. Maybe he shed a tear or two, but it's only between me and you.

\---

"What's with the list earlier?" Sunghoon asked his boyfriend who is sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Heeseung turned towards him with a wide smile on his face.

"Did it make you smile? Were you happy?" He asked excitedly. Sunghoon dropped his bag on the floor and plopped his bodyon the couch, beside the elder.

"It made me cry'' the answer turned Heeseung's smile into a frown. He caressed Sunghoon's face between his palms.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Sunghoon is cooing internally at how Heeseung genuinely looks sorry at what he did. So he held his hand that's on his face to kiss it, not breaking eye contact.

"It was tears of joy. Don't be sorry, I loved it" Heeseung visibly deflated in relief "You really liked it?" He asked, which Sunghoon nodded.

"Why did you suddenly think of doing it?" Heeseung only shrugged at Sunghoon's question, obvious that he had a hidden agenda.

"I just want to make you feel happy and appreciated. I always feel like I don't remind you enough how precious you are to me", Sunghoon smiled at him, eyes telling more than his lips. "I love you" he told him before giving a kiss.

\---

The next day, Sunghoon woke up earlier and even said goodbye to Heeseung who goes to work earlier than him. He made sure that he hugged the older tightly and kissed him long enough to linger before he stepped out of the door.

An hour later, he locks their apartment door and walks out towards his parked car in front. When he entered, he noticed that there was a thing sitting on the passenger's seat. He picked the plastic bag up and peeked at what is inside it.

Then he realized that it's a sealed cup of ice cream. He smiled when he saw another note, but this time, a shorter one.

\- It's your cheat day! Have this ice cream to make you happy enough for the whole day :) -

He once again had a smile on his face when he noticed that the ice cream is coffee flavored, his favorite.

Ironically, his heart warms as he eats that ice cream hours after, when thinking about Heeseung knowing these little things about him and doing these to make him happy.

He never felt so loved and valued by other people before Heeseung came to his life. He wants to treasure it forever. 

\---

It was Saturday when Sunghoon decided that today will be a lazy day, but Heeseung thinks otherwise. He got up so early in the morning (it was 10 o'clock but it's still early for Sunghoon) and made clattering noises in the kitchen. It made Sunghoon to forcefully wake up and walk sleepily in the kitchen.

There, he saw the elder holding the pan on one hand and the butter on the other. "What are you doing?" He groggily asked with his voice still rough from sleep.

"Oh, I'm making breakfast. Sit there and wait for me to finish okay?" Heeseung said, gesturing him to sit on the stool by the counter.

"Do you want me to help?" Sunghoon wiped off the sleep on his eyes by rubbing the heels of his palm on them. He heard the elder chuckle, before he felt chapped lips on his forehead. Heeseung left a kiss there with a loud 'smack' to add to the effect.

"No, just sit there and be pretty. This'll be finished shortly"

Sunghoon doesn't know what's happening. Why is his boyfriend like this since the last few days? Did he eat something bad? Or is he dying or something?

"Hyung you're not dying, right?" The question made Heeseung whip his head towards him so fast that Sunghoon worried he might break his neck.

"I'm not dying. Do you want me to be?" Sunghoon furiously shakes his head, messing his hair more as they fall on his forehead. "I'm just so confused because you never did this before" 

Heeseung is totally lazy when it comes to cooking. So when he finished and served pancakes in front of the younger, Sunghoon can't help but to pull him in to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, hyung" Heeseung only smiled at him.

When afternoon comes, the elder is pulling Sunghoon out of the bed just to toss him on the couch. The younger is confused as to why his hyung is suddenly active.

"Hyung where are you going?" Sunghoon just watched him go around the apartment, wearing a sweater, spandex shorts and his ankle socks.

"I'm gonna prepare the popcorn! Choose a movie that you like" Heeseung yelled from the kitchen, the sound of the microwave beeping can also be heard from the distance. So Sunghoon just shrugged, and turned towards the TV to choose a movie.

They ended up with a comedy movie as their first one. And then horror, then action, and finally, romance. They spent the rest of the day on that couch in their living room, laughing their ass out, and crying their hearts.

To Sunghoon, nothing can top anywhere else than his favorite spot, by Heeseung's side.

\---

The following day is a Sunday, which means Heeseung's hang out time with his friends. They set up these hang outs every week, to catch up to everything that happened to them. Sunghoon knows it all 'cause he once came with them and he regretted it immediately.

Don't get him wrong, Heeseung's friends are cool. They're different personalities but they don't crash at all. It's just that, Sunghoon realized that that day of the week is something personal to them and with his presence there, it might be uncomfortable for them.

So he watches as Heeseung gets ready for the Sunday hang out. He watched him pounce around the room to brush his hair, get his shirt, wear his pants, everything. It's just quite amusing to see him fuss about little things like how the colors of his clothes don't fit or how he has stray hair ruining his look. It's utterly endearing to see him fondle around the dresser to put on accessories.

And Sunghoon is undeniably in love, staring with heart eyes.

"I'll be back before midnight, love. Be sure to eat dinner even without me, 'kay?" Heeseung looked pointedly at him, which caused him to nod his head fondly. "Alright. Be a good boy until I come back. Don't burn the house"

"I'm not a kid, I know how to order pizza" it made Heeseung laugh. He just waved him off and said his goodbye before fleeing out of the apartment, but not without giving Sunghoon a kiss on the forehead, down to his nose.

Once alone, Sunghoon sighed and plopped himself on the bed, making him bounce twice. He stared at the ceiling for what feels like hours, now what does he do?

Being alone in the apartment isn't new to him. But usually, Heeseung comes home before dinner and then they'll eat together. He doesn't really wanna come out as a clingy boyfriend because honestly, Heeseung has been spoiling him with love and attention these past few days with all the things he's done.

It's alright. Sunghoon's sure that he'll just end up scrolling on his phone again or maybe watch TV just to let the time pass.

He didn't even realize when or how he fell asleep, but when he woke up, it's already 6 pm. Just the perfect time to order something for dinner. So he sat up on the bed and stretched his arms with a big yawn. He stared at the wall for a few minutes (like the usual) before deciding to leave the bed and head straight towards the kitchen.

He felt his dry throat the moment he woke up and felt really thirsty, a fresh cold water sounds really nice. So with a puffy, swollen face and a bird's nest on his head, he opened the fridge to fish out a bottle of water. He chugged it down until it was half empty, and he only then noticed a small sticky note on the refrigerator door.

Hydrate your body enough, sunshine! Can't afford having my baby sick :(

A smile slowly creeped up on Sunghoon's face. He huffed a breath before gently getting the sticky note. He lazily dragged his feet back to their bedroom to get his phone and order food. But there's also a sticky note there, on his phone. When did Heeseung stick all of these?

Don't order too much grease, call our favorite korean restaurant to eat good food while I'm gone :)

Sunghoon fully laughed at the note. His boyfriend knows him and his antics so well that he's actually scared.

Because what would he be doing when he hadn't met Heeseung? Most importantly, what would he do if Heeseung decided to let go and leave him?

He shakes the thoughts out of his head. It's not gonna happen, because he knows (and he's confident) that they're both happy where they are and what they do right now.

There are several notes stuck around random things in the apartment. Some of them are jokes that the older thought of impromptu, some of them are straight up flirtatious, and others are intimate that made him all warm in the chest.

He doesn't know what is in Heeseung's mind, but he clearly gives effort to what he did in the past few days. Making him feel loved and giving him the affection that he knows what Sunghoon deserves. 

\---

It was Monday, and today is Heeseung's first day on his Christmas break. And Sunghoon can't be more envious because he still needs to endure a few more days to get his. Now, he needs to work hard to finish the workload and just wants the clock to tick fast 'till 12 o'clock to have his lunch break.

He and Heeseung planned a lunch date today, since the elder is bound only in the apartment. This'll be their first lunch date outside after months of being busy because of work.

When the digital clock on his table showed that it's already 12 in the afternoon, Sunghoon sighed in relief and slumped back on his chair. He quickly fixed his things, arranged the papers on his desk, and shut down his computer. Then he informed the manager that he'll be eating outside, which they teased him when they knew he'll be with Heeseung.

His relationship isn't really a secret in his work, but they respected their privacy. All they know is that he and Heeseung have been together for two years, and that they love each other so much. His colleagues like him (much more than they like Sunghoon actually) and he's happy that they get along so well.

Heeseung met him in the lobby, where he sat in one of the sofas in front of the reception. When their eyes meet, it's like their smiles are meant to follow. They greeted each other with a warm hug, and Sunghoon swears the elder is extra soft and cuddly today - maybe it's because of the coat and the scarf.

Sunghoon can't find it in himself to let the elder go. If it wasn't for Heeseung patting his back, signalling him to let go, he won't detach his arms from him.

"It seems like you missed me. We just saw each other this morning" Heeseung's giggle resonated through Sunghoon's ear and he wishes for it to last long. The sound is soft and Sunghoon will never get tired of hearing it.

"I don't care, I haven't seen you for hours" it caused the elder to hit him on the arm, which he linked his own arm moments after.

"Stop being so cheesy, it kinda makes me cringe" Sunghoon laughed loudly, not caring if other people look at their way. They exited the building and walked around the corner to go to the food places.

"Where do you feel like eating?" He asked Heeseung, which the elder just shrugged.

"I don't know, how about you?" Sunghoon also shrugged.

They ended up going to a fast food, one that they usually went to when they were in college. It felt nice when they entered, it was the same place but in a different time. They first went there as college friends, but they came back as lovers.

Nostalgia suddenly hit Sunghoon in the gut, but it felt good. It brought a smile to his face.

"It feels nostalgic going here, right?" He asked Heeseung as they lined up to order food. The elder just hummed to answer, which made Sunghoon turn to him.

He saw the other typing on his phone with his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "What's the matter?" he asked. Heeseung looked up at him in surprise before giving a small shake of his head with a smile.

"Nothing. Just a co-worker asking about a paperwork, but I'm supposed to be on a break you know?" Heeseung rolled his eyes playfully on him, causing Sunghoon to let out a lighthearted laugh.

When it's their time to order, it was Sunghoon who talked, only asking the elder for confirmation. He knows what exactly the elder orders everytime they went there before. He memorized it by heart, and he's proud of it.

"I'm gonna pay, alright?" He asked Heeseung again for confirmation.

"Okay, thank you" Heeseung answered half distracted on his phone.

It made Sunghoon freeze for a second as he gave his card to the cashier. He then turned towards the other with disbelief in his wide eyes. Heeseung then looked up to see him staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked with a laugh, pocketing his phone.

"You just thanked me" Sunghoon uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, and?" The younger clutched on his chest dramatically, acting like he's hurt.

"I always pay for our food, and you never thanked me" it made Heeseung laugh by how the other looks ridiculous with his acting skills. Sunghoon smiled with him when he saw how happy Heeseung looks.

Sunghoon is satisfied with this. It doesn't matter if he looks funny or make a fool out of himself, just to make the elder happy. That's enough for him.

"Well, I'm thanking you now" Heeseung uttered while wiping his tears from laughing so hard. Their food is slowly coming, and when the tray is filled, they went to search for a table.

They settled for a booth in the corner of the glass window. They get to have a view of the outside, being white and covered in snow. Sunghoon stares, watches as Heeseung unwrapped his burger and takes a messy bite like a kid.

"Sunghoon-ah, can you pass me my cola?" Heeseung asked him, which he did. He didn't tell the older how he has a smudged ketchup on the corner of his lips, he just watched fondly how adorable the elder looked.

"Thank you" Heeseung smiled at him as he said it. It made Sunghoon confused once again.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked. The elder just looked innocently at him, still munching the burger in his mouth.

"I can't thank you?" There is that wide innocent eyes boring into his.

"It's not that - you just don't say it often" Sunghoon explained, picking up a fry and tossing it in his mouth.

"Then you have it. You filled your own curiosity" Heeseung took another bite of the burger and sipped on his cola. Sunghoon is still lost, it made the other roll his eyes.

"It's because I realized that I don't thank you often. Even in small things like passing me my drink or paying our food" Heeseung wiped his greasy hand on the tissue before holding the younger's. He stared straight in his eyes as he spoke.

"I want you to know how thankful I am having you in my life, even in small things like this" there is that sparkle in his eyes that Sunghoon conveyed as feelings that they share.

"You're all I could ask for a man, Sunghoon-ah" the younger nearly teared up, but he prevented himself not to. It'd be embarrassing to suddenly cry.

"Hyung, even if don't say it, I know how grateful you are. Because I feel the same, too" he held the elder's hand tightly, but still with softness and care.

Even without the words, they know exactly how the other feels, and what they think. It somehow feels like they're connected and maybe it's just because they know each other well, but Sunghoon is convinced that they are meant to be.

Needless to say, when Sunghoon went home that night, Heeseung didn't fail to continuously say to Sunghoon and made him feel how grateful he is towards the younger.

\---

Sunghoon feels like he's dragging his body to work. He feels so tired and worn out to get out of the comfort of the bed. He just wants to stay there, with the warmth of another body beside him.

Heeseung is sleeping soundly beside him. He just watches the elder sleep for about half an hour before he decides that it's time to go to work.

He looked around the apartment while preparing himself. He looked for something peculiar, something that Heeseung would want him to see. He was expecting something that could lighten up his mood and encourage him to work hard, but he saw nothing different. No notes, no letters of affection, no ice cream.

Sunghoon deflated when he realized that maybe Heeseung hadn't prepared anything. But it's okay for him because Heeseung worked really hard the past days to cheer him up.

So with light feet, he walked back inside the bedroom to plant a kiss on the elder's cheek, uttering a soft goodbye on his ear.

Doing office works are taking a toll in Sunghoon. He's working extra hard today because today will be the last day of work and then they'll have the christmas break. He needs to finish all the papers as to spend the holiday with no worries.

And as expected, he's skipped lunch and now he's having cramps from sitting all day and typing on the computer. He groaned in pain as he massaged his neck and straightened his back.

"Such a hard worker, Sunghoon" Jay said to him with a shake of the head.

"You finished all of it already?" Sunoo, the guy who sits in front of him said, rather surprised.

"Yeah, I need to spend full time with Heeseung hyung on holiday" he scratched his nape in embarrassment. He's already fixing his things, ready to go home as the others are too.

"Lucky, I still have several left to work on. Maybe I'll have to do them at home" Sunoo said with a pout while shutting down his computer. This made Sunghoon chuckle, as that was what he's avoiding.

Having to spend Christmas with Heeseung, he needs to focus solely on the elder. It would be their second time celebrating the holiday together as lovers, and he wants to make it as memorable as possible.

That's why he bought him a special gift, something that he would treasure as long as they're together.

When he arrived home (dragged his body, again) the smell of freshly cooked dishes. He entered the dining room, only to see the table filled with a variety of food. From the kimchi fried rice, spicy fried chicken, kimchi jjigae, pickled radish and to beer. Sunghoon feels like he could cry right now (again).

"Oh, you're here? I didn't hear the door-" Heeseung was cutted off because there was a body quickly colliding with him. It caught him by surprise but he hugged the younger as tight as he nestled his face on Heeseung's neck.

Coming home to your favorite person, the love of your life, after a long day and tiring work has never been better. Heeseung serves as his light, his strength, and he's the only reason that Sunghoon thrives.

\---

The next day, they woke up late, later than usual. It was already past 11 am when they decided to get out of the bed, and ended up lying on the sofa instead. They both went overboard on drinking last night that they didn't realize the time.

Heeseung already took a shower and Sunghoon started to heat up the leftovers from last night. The table is quiet, just full of them glancing at each other consecutively and smiling when caught. They felt like teenagers once again with how flirty they got, giving winks and flying kisses across the table.

"Hoon, wanna play video games?" The elder asked as Sunghoon washes the dishes. He stands beside the younger, by the counter as he watched him rinse the soap.

"Sure. I wanna beat you this time" Sunghoon is so determined to beat Heeseung's records (because obviously, Heeseung can do everything). And sometimes, the younger gets bored when playing because Heeseung wins every single game.

So they sat once again in the living room, with the elder opening the TV. Sunghoon is smirking at him, already feeling himself get the hype of the game.

They settled with some type of a racing game. Sunghoon seems to be breaking the controller with how hard he pushes the buttons, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He's gonna win this game this time, and it shows 'cause he's ahead of Heeseung's avatar.

"I'm so gonna win this" he said with a bite on his lip, concentrated on the screen.

Well, he spoke too soon because he's caught in a trap and Heeseung's character is already past him. Sunghoon screamed frustratedly before deflating on the sofa.

Heeseung is then laughing on his face, but he eventually stopped when he noticed that the younger is genuinely upset.

"Hey, you wanna go one more round?" He wiggled his eyebrows in challenge. And Sunghoon is not a quitter, so he accepted it and prepared himself.

This time, Heeseung is mindful of the younger's reactions. He's glancing momentarily at Sunghoon to see his focused eyes on the screen and his fingers are moving fastly, pressing the poor buttons.

Heeseung smiled fondly when he saw Sunghoon's eyes lit up when the elder's character slowed down. And then, he's screaming once again.

"Yes! Did you see that? I won!" Sunghoon jumps on his seat to punch through the air. And Heeseung watches the whole ordeal with soft eyes, sparkling with fondness towards the boy who gets happy with little things like beating his boyfriend on a video game.

Heeseung can't feel any more satisfied with how the things are right now.

\---

"Hey, it's Christmas" 

Sunghoon is awakened by a soft voice whispering in his ear. He hasn't opened his eyes yet but he smiled as the elder plants soft kisses on his face.

"I can see you smiling. Come on up" Heeseung gave a last kiss before getting out of the bed to get to the bathroom.

Sunghoon then followed as he made the bed and waddled in the bathroom. There, he sees Heeseung brushing his teeth, still wearing the pyjamas. He walked up to him and stood behind him to stare at their reflection on the mirror.

"Damn we look so good together" Heeseung choked at that, suddenly spitting the froth to turn towards him.

"Do you need to suddenly say that? While I'm brushing my teeth?" He glared playfully at the younger before turning back again.

"What? I'm just saying the truth" Sunghoon chuckled before getting his own toothbrush and putting on the toothpaste.

"Do we have plans today? It's Christmas" he asked Heeseung, who is just gargling with the mouthwash. Once he spitted, he turned to him once again and brushed Sunghoon's hair backwards.

"We're going to your parents' house, don't you remember?" Sunghoon thought back to the past days and nope, he can't remember it.

"It might've slipped on my mind," he said, smiling awkwardly with a toothbrush in his mouth. Heeseung caught on immediately and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"They're gonna scold you if they knew" 

"You're not gonna tell them, are you?" Sunghoon squinted his eyes at him, making Heeseung laugh and kiss his cheek.

"I won't. Now hurry up, we need to get there before lunch"

The drive to Sunghoon's house is not very far from their apartment, but the traffic is so heavy that it took them an hour and a half to get there. Once his mom opened the front door, she greeted them with a hug and a peck on the cheek, telling them to come in.

Heeseung's parents are there too, already setting up the table with all the dishes they cooked.

"Heeseung is getting more handsome as I see him" Sunghoon's mother compliment made Heeseung shy, but he thanked her nevertheless.

"But do you see how fine Sunghoon is? A strong man you got here" it was Heeseung's father who spoke, patting Sunghoon on the back.

They talked over the table as they had their lunch. Their parents catch up to what's happening in their lives and their plans for the next year.

"Don't you plan to take your relationship to the next level?" The question made the both of them surprised that Sunghoon coughed his food out. Heeseung tends to him, handing him a glass of water with his reddening face.

"Um, are you talking about marriage?" Heeseung asked Sunghoon's father who asked the question.

"What else? You're heading there anyway" his mother added, taking a spoonful of food in her mouth.

"But we're just dating for two years" Sunghoon tried to defend as Heeseung backed him up with a nod, but their parents just looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, if you say so" Sunghoon's mother said with a skeptical look in her eyes as she drinks her juice. It made the both of them uncomfortable but extremely flustered.

Once they finished eating, Heeseung volunteered to help Sunghoon's mother to take the dishes away. Sunghoon is left in the living room with his dad and his parents, talking about his work and his plans, for his job and for Heeseung.

"We'll definitely go there. Now is just not the right time" he started as he fiddled with his fingers. He needs to look down so as to not get flustered again with those looks.

And when the two returned from the kitchen, they decided that it was time to open the gifts. Heeseung's parents gave them knitted scarves and sweaters, while Sunghoon's parents gave them matching wrist watches.

"I'm gonna give you my present later" Heeseung whispered to Sunghoon, to which the younger one replied "Me too".

They spent the whole afternoon in the younger's parents' house. Hearing embarrassing stories from their mothers when they were still a child, and then ended up crying, realizing how their sons are all grown up.

Heeseung only then realized how lucky he is that he has a family like this. He held Sunghoon's hand, which made him confused but he just smiled and let the elder do whatever. Heeseung feels his heart warms when he thinks about Sunghoon being his family.

Time has come to say their goodbyes, with Heeseung telling their parents that he has a surprise for Sunghoon. They eventually let them go, with tight hugs and even more kisses.

It was Heeseung who said that he'll drive when they're about to go home. Sunghoon looks around, only to see that they are not headed home.

"Where are we going?" He asked Heeseung who was smiling the whole time.

"It's a surprise. Be patient" he ordered Sunghoon.

It was getting dark, the sunset looking beautiful over christmas lights and christmas trees. He sees people having fun outside (wearing masks of course), despite the situation.

Then he realised that they're already near to the bay. A smile creeping up to his face when he saw the breathtaking view. Now he's curious where Heeseung will bring him.

The curiosity is then fed when they stopped and parked the car in front of a luxurious restaurant. It was the expensive one that every rich family goes to, and just stepping into it feels different for Sunghoon.

"Wow" he unconsciously uttered while staring at the exterior. "How did you manage to get a reservation here?" He asked Heeseung in disbelief, but the elder just chuckled before locking the car.

"I was given the opportunity by my boss" Heeseung offered his arm, which Sunghoon accepted and linked his arm to.

If the exterior is already dashing, then the interior is definitely out of this world. It's filled with soft lights and the classical music echoed around. The dining room is filled with customers that just screamed wealthy and sophisticated.

Sunghoon suddenly felt intimidated and uncomfortable, it feels like he didn't belong there.

But then it was their turn to ask for the reservation. Heeseung greeted the front man with a smile. "Reservation for Lee Heeseung?" He said and the man scanned the list to find the name.

"Can you repeat that, sir?" And Heeseung said his name again. Sunghoon can suddenly feel his heart on his throat when the man looked at them with such a deflated expression.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I'm afraid your name is not on the list" Heeseung's smile turned into frown as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"There must be a mistake. I made the reservation a week ago" Heeseung tried to explain, but Sunghoon's already got his hand on his shoulder.

"Hyung, let's just get out of here" he whispered gently, rubbing at the elder's shoulder to silently encourage him to go. Heeseung didn't fight anymore and just went with Sunghoon outside.

They ended up sitting on one of the benches by the bay, holding up cups of hot chocolates to fight the freezing breeze of the wind.

Heeseung's cheeks and nose are red because of the cold, but it's also because he's been crying for the past 15 minutes, still not over about the restaurant not having his reservation.

Sunghoon is just staring lovingly at him. He's endeared by how adorable he looks in that padded coat, wooly scarf and knitted beanie, all while his eyes are red rimmed and his nose all red as he sniffles.

"Hyung, I told you I'm okay with this. We don't need to be in that fancy restaurant" Sunghoon pulled the elder closer to his side to feel more warmth.

"But everything's all planned already," Heeseung sniffled once again as he spoke. He took a sip on his cup before pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"We were about to have dinner in that fancy restaurant and then we'll toast for more years in our relationship, and then I'll give you this" the pout on Heeseung's lips didn't help the cuteness effortlessly oozing out of him, and Sunghoon's dangerously whipped as he stares at him the whole time.

The moment Heeseung opened the box, what's inside made Sunghoon's jaw drop.

"Are you proposing to me?" He asks with his eyes teary and wide in surprise.

Heeseung pulls out the ring from the box, holding Sunghoon's left hand as he slides it on his ring finger.

"It's a promise ring" he started, staring at Sunghoons eyes, love evident with the way they look at each other and Heeseung's pounding heart.

"I'm promising you that I'll always be with you, whether in your best or worst. I'll have my eyes on you, to take care of you and love you, the way you most deserve" 

It's almost like a wedding vow, one that made Sunghoon shed a tear with how light he feels and his heart racing fast in his chest.

"We're matching, see?" Heeseung laughed when he showed Sunghoon the ring that he wears on his left ring finger.

"Funny how we think alike" it was Sunghoon's turn to pull out the box that he prepared since a week ago. And when he opened it, a simple thin silver necklace with a small heart pendant showed.

"I want this to symbolize me" Sunghoon started as he put it around the elder's neck. "I want you to feel as if I'm always by your side" he then cupped the elder's cheek with his bare hand, as they stared lovingly at each other.

Their eyes are sparkly with tears, but they shine like stars when they look at each other, staring at their souls.

"This is me saying 'I love you' to you, all the time" Sunghoon smiled at Heeseung who looks like he still hasn't gotten over it. He seems so lost, but he's feeling all of it more than he comprehends it.

"Oh my god, I love you too" and Heeseung is pulling Sunghoon closer towards him to finally kiss him on the lips.

Emotions are overflowing on that chilly night on the bench by the bay. Two lovers, sharing the same feelings towards each other, fondness, the love that they both can feel that moment. For them, everything is enough as long as they have each other. Nothing is too simple, nothing is too extravagant, but everything is special.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter! @enjineyeoreobun


End file.
